disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom Summoner (Summoner Alternative)
Though some spell casters dabble in arcane arts and others follow the ways of a god, Phantom Summoners take a very different approach. Connected with death and able to see the spirits of the departed, Phantom Summoners can connect with these lost souls and learn ways to create temporary bodies for them so as to help them "live" again. Phantom Summoners love their phantoms as much as the ghosts love their summoner, always willing to put their life on the line for the mage that brought them new happiness. Role: Summoners spend much of their time exploring the arcane arts alongside their Phantoms. While their power comes from within, they rely heavily on their Phantom companions in dangerous situations. While a summoner and his Phantoms function as individuals, their true power lies in what they can accomplish together. NOTE: A Phantom summoner is an alternative for a normal Summoner or a normal Eidolon from the Pathfinder Advanced Player's Guide. If that summoner or Eidolon would fit into your campaign better, utilize that instead. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The summoner’s class skills are Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Martial Knowledge (Bows) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Crossbows/Firearms)(Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Crossbows/Firearms)(Heavy) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Summoner Class Features The following are the class features of the summoner. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Phantom Summoners are proficient with are proficient with the Quarterstaff, the Dagger, the Long Bow, Light Mace, Heavy Mace, and the Hand Gun. Summoners are also proficient with light armor. A summoner can cast summoner spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a summoner wearing medium or heavy armor, or using a shield, incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass summoner still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Evilties Phantom Summoners use Evilties from the Sorcerer list of evilties. Starting Evilty: Magic Moderation Once per day, you can choose to retrieve a spell you had previously cast, therefore allowing you to cast it again. Spells Table: Summoner Spells Known A summoner casts arcane spells drawn from the summoner spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. To learn or cast a spell, a summoner must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a summoner’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the summoner’s Charisma modifier. A summoner can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level each day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Summoner. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A summoner’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A summoner begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the summoner’s choice. At each new summoner level, he gains one or more new spells as indicated on Table: Summoner Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a summoner knows is not affected by his Charisma score. The numbers on Table: Summoner Spells Known are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third summoner level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), a summoner can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the summoner “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level summoner spell he can cast. A summoner may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A Summoner gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Summoner can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high Charisma score in the same way it can with it's spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Cantrips A summoner learns a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Summoner Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they may be cast any number of times per day. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats, for example, consume spell slots as normally. Phantom A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side powerful outsiders called Phantoms. Phantoms form a link with the summoner, who, forever after, summons an aspect of the same creatures. A Phantom has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Phantoms are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, a Phantom can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. At first level, the summoner may make a pact with two phantoms. At 5th level, and each additional 5 levels (10th, 15th, 20th) the summoner gains the ability to form a pact with one additional Phantom. A summoner can summon his Phantom in a ritual known as Confinement that takes 1 minute to perform (See Below). When summoned in this way, the Phantom hit point pool is unchanged from the last time it was dismissed or banished. All Phantoms, share a common HP pool. The summoner only calculates HP once for all Phantoms using the highest CON of all his phantoms). If one phantom is injured, then replacing it with a different phantom results in summoning an injured phantom. If a Phantom was slain, it returns with half its normal hit points. The Phantom does not heal naturally. The Phantom remains until dismissed by the summoner (a standard action). If the Phantom is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The Phantom cannot be sent back to its home plane by means of dispel magic, but spells such as dismissal and banishment work normally. If the summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his Phantom is immediately banished. The Phantom takes a form based on who the Phantom was in life. The Phantom’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the summoner’s class level and increase as the summoner gains levels. In addition, each Phantom receives a pool of evolution points, based on the summoner’s class level, that can be used to give the Phantom different abilities and powers. Whenever the summoner gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of summoner. Each Phantom has it's own pool of evolution points as listed on the Phantom table. The Phantom’s physical appearance is up to the summoner, but it always appears as some sort of once living creature. To switch out an eidelon for another, the summoner may take a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity to banish and replace an already summoned eidelon. If the summoner doesn't have an eidelon summoned, they must use the normal 1 minute long ritual to summon one first. The summoner may not use the Summon Eidelon spell to summon a 2nd eidelon while he already has an eidelon summoned. He may, however, switch out his eidelon's using a full action as specified above when the spell is already in use. (Editor's Note: Full details on how Phantoms work can be found here: Phantom ) Confinement: The process for summoning Phantoms is known as Confinement and requires binding phantoms to the physical world via objects. Any object can be used to confine a Phantom and is returned to you whenever the Phantom is un summoned. Phantoms gain small bonuses from objects depending on what they are, that show in the Phantom's characteristics. The DM must come up with bonuses for some random items, however here is a list of a few. Rock: Grants a +2 to Constitution and a +1 to Armor class. Tree: Grants a +2 to Wisdom and the ability to speak Sylvan. Skull: Grants +2 to Charisma and The Undead Subtype. Sword: Grants +2 to Strength and proficiency with a sword. Wizard Book: +2 to Intelligence and the ability to cast a single 1st level spell once a day. Gun: +2 to Dexterity and proficiency with a gun. Life Link (Su) Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with his Phantoms. Whenever the Phantom takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the Phantom. This can prevent the Phantom from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the Phantom and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the Phantom to remain at full strength. If the Phantom is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the Phantom is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the Phantom is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the Phantom gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Bond Senses (Su) Starting at 2nd level, a summoner can, as a standard action, share the senses of his Phantom, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the Phantom does. He can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his summoner level. There is no range to this effect, but the Phantom and the summoner must be on the same plane. The summoner can end this effect as a free action. Shield Ally (Ex) At 4th level, whenever a summoner is within his Phantom’s reach, the summoner receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the Phantom is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Maker’s Call (Su) At 6th level, as a standard action, a summoner can call his Phantom to his side. This functions as dimension door, using the summoner’s caster level. When used, the Phantom appears adjacent to the summoner (or as close as possible if all adjacent spaces are occupied). If the Phantom is out of range, the ability is wasted. The summoner can use this ability once per day at 6th level, plus one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 6th. Transposition (Su) At 8th level, a summoner can use his maker’s call ability to swap locations with his Phantom. If it is larger than him, he can appear in any square occupied by the Phantom. The Phantom must occupy the square that was occupied by the summoner if able, or as close as possible if it is not able. Aspects of past lives (Su) At 10th level, a summoner can call upon the past lives of it's Phantoms and allow them to remember things they could once do. As a standard action, 3 times a day + Charisma modifier, you can grant a Phantom class abilities from any class. If this class can cast spells the Phantom can cast 1 spell for each spell level it possesses from it's new class. If the class granted bonus feats it gains none of them, if the class possessed a pool (Ki Pool, grit pool) It is treated as possessing each power in that pool once per day. The Phantom only gains class abilities equal to a character of 1/2 it's level rounded down. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Phantom's Constitution modifier. Once a class is chosen for a specific Phantom, it cannot be changed until you gain a level. Greater Shield Ally (Su) At 12th level, whenever an ally is within a Phantom’s reach, the ally receives a +2 shield bonus to its Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on its saving throws. If this ally is the summoner, these bonuses increase to +4. This bonus does not apply if the Phantom is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Life Bond (Su) At 14th level, a summoner’s life becomes linked to his Phantom’s. As long as the Phantom has 1 or more hit points, the summoner is protected from harm. Damage in excess of that which would reduce the summoner to fewer than 0 hit points is instead transferred to the Phantom. This damage is transferred 1 point at a time, meaning that as soon as the Phantom is reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to its Constitution score, all excess damage remains with the summoner. Effects that cause death but not damage are unaffected by this ability. This ability does not affect spells like baleful polymorph, flesh to stone, or imprisonment, or other spells that do not cause actual damage. Phantom Protection (Su) At 16th level, as a full-round action, a summoner can create a great protective aura around himself protecting him from harm. While protected in this way, the summoner is protected from harm and cannot be the target of spells or effects. All effects and spells currently targeting the summoner are suspended until the summoner emerges from the Protective field (although durations continue to expire). The summoner can cast spells while protected. All damage directed to the summoner while in this protective field is directed to it's phantom instead. The summoner can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to his summoner level. He can end this effect at any time as a swift action. If the Phantom is returned to its home plane while the summoner is protected, the summoner is immediately wracked with pain, taking 4d6 points of damage, and is stunned for 1 round. Greater Aspect of past lives (Su) At 18th level, a summoner can remember more of his Phantom's past and grant it to the Phantom. you can grant a Phantom class abilities from any class (However you cannot select another Phantom Summoner, or an Unlosing Ranger as your summoned creature's class). The Phantom only gains class abilities equal to a character of 3/4 it's level rounded down. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Phantom's Constitution modifier. Once a class is chosen for a specific Phantom, it cannot be changed. Phantom Brave (Su) At 20th level, a summoner learns to access the full capability it's Phantom once possessed in life. As a standard action the summoner can infuse it's Phantom with great energy, reminding it of it's past life. The Phantom gains the effects of a Divine Power spell as well as a haste spell. These spells usually do not stack however they do in this circumstance. This lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Summoner level, but need not be used up all at once. If you switch out your Phantom, it needs to be utilized again on the creature for it to continue granting it's abilities. Phantom Summoner Spells: A list of Phantom Summoner Spells are located here under (Summoner) http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/advanced/advancedSpellLists.html = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Phantom Summoner Reincarnation